


Samhain

by RavenBlackwing



Series: Wheel of the Year [1]
Category: The Rasmus
Genre: F/M, First Time, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlackwing/pseuds/RavenBlackwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protection comes from an unexpected source</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samhain

Title: Samhain

Author: Raven Blackwing © 20th September 2005

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: I’ve taken liberties, although he is an original character I am most definitely casting Lauri for the looks department, needless to say I don’t own Lauri’s looks or anything else of his *pouts* Just thought you’d like to know.

Special Warnings: First Time Smut, religious smut as well, oh how I blaspheme, and oh how I don’t care. **ICE WARNING ICE WARNING**

Beta: 

Cast: Lauri/OFC 

Summary: Um, I covered this bit in author’s notes didn’t I? Just read it.

Dedications: To Tessa, for giving me the idea of how to link all 8 stories, even if she has no idea how she did it. And to Vesta for giving me the challenge in the first place.

Samhain

Silence greeted him as he took in his surroundings. The chill air was redolent with an earthy scent, the ground covered in a tapestry of rich browns, deep reds and bright gold. Trees surrounded him, wrapped in a veil of early evening mist, their skeletal branches sparkling in the dusky light with the crystals of an early frost. The mist swirled and wrapped around his legs, stirred by a breeze, the rustle of leaves drew his attention to the bushes surrounding the clearing, dark purple berries clustered invitingly amongst the thorns, overhead, branches drooped, dragged low from the abundance of bright red haws. Elsewhere in the woods a crow gave cry, a lonely sentinel heralding the dark.

He closed his eyes and drew in the scent of the woodland. He knew this place. Why had he been called from his slumber? What had awakened him?

A soft noise bought his head round, wild black hair swinging against his face with the movement, forest green eyes stared in the direction of the sound, too light for human ears to hear but he was far from human.

Soft footsteps were coming closer, beating the measure of a faintly spoken chant. The grief within the words was keenly felt and he found his heart aching for the woman. He scented the air much like one of his hounds she had mentioned. She was drawing nearer to him now. He drew back, becoming one with the shadows, and waited.

_I will dance the dance of dying days and sleeping life.  
I will dance in cold, dead leaves, a bending, whirling human flame.  
I will dance as the Horned God rides across the skies.  
I will dance to the music of His hounds, running, baying in chorus.  
I will dance with the ghosts of those gone before.  
I will dance between the sleep of life and the dream of death.  
I will dance on Samhain's dusky eye, I will dance._

She walked slowly into the clearing, her black cloak snagging slightly on the surrounding brambles and opening to reveal a bare slender leg. She freed the cloth and walked to the centre and dropped the large bundle she had been carrying. Untying the cloth she drew out a knife and proceeded to cut back the turf, creating a fire pit. Carefully she laid out the wood she had collected until she had the makings of a modest fire.

She had come here tonight to adhere to the old ways. It was the time to remember loved ones who had passed and she wished to honour her mother who had passed over during a summer fever. She was also here to ask for protection from the old ones. Left alone with no elder to fend for her she had found herself hounded by men from the village looking for a quick tumble.

Calling on the four guardians to guide her, she picked up her tinderbox and put flame to the wood. She knelt before the fire, allowing it to ward against the growing chill in the air. Gazing into the flames, she felt them bathing her with a glowing protective light. Reaching into the bundle of cloth she drew out a handful of herbs. Casting myrrh and dragon’s blood into the flames she pictured herself safe from harm as she invoked the spell

"Craft the spell in the fire;   
Craft it well; Weave it higher.   
Weave it now of shining flame;   
None shall come to hurt or maim.   
None shall pass this fiery wall;   
None shall pass No, none at all."

Allowing the chant to lull her into a trance she saw the smoke wrap round her in a sphere of protection, pictured the spell taking hold, creating a wall between her and any who meant her harm. As she felt the energy raise she pulled back from the meditative state and gently stated.

‘So mote it be.’

Throwing more herbs into the flames, she settled back to invoke the Lord, God of the Wildwood. As more smoke billowed into the crisp air she sang the invocation softly.

_A wind comes soughing through the trees  
Carrying the song of Frost  
The dance of leaves turned red or gold  
The baying of the Autumn Hounds, the Winter Wolf._

_Holly Lord, I call to you  
to keep my fears at bay  
The Light is gone, stripped from the sky  
and the trees are shorn also  
The Earth, our Mother, and our guide  
slumbers in her bare cloak of brown_

_I call to you, Blood-berry Crowned  
Royal Stag, come to me from your eternal grove  
Hunter, protect my dimming heartfires  
Shield my circle of flickering light  
Help me see past the long shadows cast  
in the dying-birth of the new Year._

_Oh stag of seven tines  
Guardian of secrets held within Annwn's veil  
Bough of knife-sharp evergreen  
Antlered King, I call you._

_Be with me, Herne,  
In the Darkness that is come  
Give me eyes to see in shadow,  
that I may never fear,  
or lose the memory of light._

Closing her eyes, she threw some mugwort and wormwood into the flames. As the smoke billowed she breathed deeply, taking in the visionary properties before opening her eyes and falling back with a startled gasp.

A pair of green glowing eyes met hers from across the flames. They watched intently as she struggled to her feet and stood, poised for flight. He tilted his head slightly, ensnaring her gaze with his as he rose to his full height, keeping her pinned to the spot.

She fought to breathe as he stood before her. Hair as black as a raven’s wing moved in the gentle breeze as if ghostly hands were caressing him, brushing against the skin of his smooth broad shoulders. Her eyes widened as they traced a line down his naked chest, lightly dusted with dark hair. Her look drifted lower, taking in the taut stomach and another trail of hair leading to… Her eyes darted back up to meet his laughing gaze.

Slim tight muscle shifted beneath the golden skin as he moved, as he started to stalk towards her, circling the fire. Suddenly her feet were able to move and she stumbled back a few steps. He paused for a moment, watching carefully, taking note of how her chest heaved beneath the heavy fabric of her cloak and the wary look on her face.

Cautiously he stepped towards her again. Shakily she mirrored his moves, both spiralling round the fire. She couldn’t look away from his eyes as they glowed in the firelight. He looked like a sleek wolf, hunting his prey. With a start she realised that was exactly what he was doing. The thought causing her to pause for a second, and that was all he needed.

She gave a shocked gasp as she felt his arms wrapped round her waist, her hands coming up to press against his chest in a belated attempt to flee.

‘Hush little one, I mean you no harm.’

For the first time he spoke, in his voice she could hear the whisper of wind through the trees and the rumble of a distant storm.

‘You woke me, you called to me. And here I am.’

His eyes followed his hand as he stroked through her hair soothingly. She visibly relaxed as she stared up at him.

‘I called you?’

He smiled at her

‘You know me child. I am a stag of seven tines, I am a wide flood on a plain, I am a wind on the deep waters, I am a shining tear of the sun, I am a hawk on a cliff….’

‘M-my Lord?’

Her eyes fell from his as she realised that the God of the Hunt had come to her. Gently he laid his hand against her cheek, tilting her head back so she was looking at him once more.

‘You called to me for protection and comfort. I offer it to all those who come to me willingly.’

Burying his hands into her hair, he held her still while he nuzzled against her throat, scenting her.

‘I have slept a long time. Will you come to me willingly?’ 

He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. She trembled as heat flared in the green depths. His hand slid down her throat and toyed with the clasp holding the cloak closed as he waited for her answer.

The heat of his body pressed against her rivalled that of the fire as she watched him stare at her hungrily. She slid one hand across his chest where it still rested and wrapped it round his neck, the crisp hair changing to silk as she wrapped it round her fingers. This close he smelt of storm drenched earth, wild and musky.

‘I have given myself to no man, My Lord, I gift you with my innocence.’

Unsnapping the fastening at her neck he watched the cloth slide to the ground. An inferno blazed within him as he took in the sight of her nude flesh.

‘And I accept your gift most gladly, little one.’

Sliding one hand down her back he bought it to rest against the swell of her bottom before pulling her tightly against him. The heat from his skin wrapped round her, burning her. The hand that had released the clasp stroked down slowly to tenderly cup one breast. She gasped and arched into him as he ran his thumb over the peak. His face burrowed into her neck, teeth latching on to the skin at the juncture of her shoulder, nipping sharply he emitted a low growl as she keened and tilted her head to one side in a move of submission, giving him better access.

Gripping her firmly he bore her to the ground, laying her on the fire warmed grass. Releasing the grip of his teeth he gently licked at the small wound, sending shivers through her.

He raised his head and bought his face close to hers, nudging his nose against hers. Capturing her gaze he held her as he closed the space between them, breaths mingling as he tasted her lips. 

Skin slid against skin sending hot tingles through her wherever they touched, the instant their lips met a whimper escaped her as she squirmed beneath him.

‘Please, My Lord I need….’

‘Ssh little one, let me show you what it means to be mine.’

He stole another kiss before moving his mouth to nip and suckle along her jaw line and on down her throat. His hands gently kneaded her breasts before being replaced with his mouth. Sealing his lips round the tight peak he lightly bit her, soothing her with his lapping tongue. She buried her hands in his wild mane and gripped tightly, holding him against her as the sensations coursed through her.

Throwing her head back against the grass she felt him slide further down her body, hands gripped her hips to hold her still while he licked a trail across her belly. He laved the tender skin around her belly button before blowing a stream of cool across it, goosebumps rose in the wake and she moaned deep in her throat. He paused for a moment, waiting for her to look at him, as their eyes met he slanted her a wicked grin before nudging her legs apart and fitting his shoulders between them. 

His hands spanned across her hips, holding her to the ground as his thumbs stroked through the downy hair at her apex. His eyes still possessed hers as he lowered his head and sucked in a deep breath.

‘I’m going to taste you, to see if you taste as sweet as your scent,’ he whispered against her skin. 

Her eyes widened and her hands fell to the grass, gripping tightly and pulling out clumps as they spasmed at the first touch of his mouth against her. He groaned as the musky liquid sent bursts across his tongue, burying his face even deeper between her thighs he drank from her, teasing her with his lips and tongue, causing the pressure low in her belly to reach unbearable levels. 

She arched her back as it burst through her. Her very being seemed to rip apart and be remade as his soft tongue continued to lap at the essence she had spilt. She fell back against the grass, limp and replete, barely managing to lift her head to watch as he rose above her, licking his lips.

Growling low in his throat he crawled over her, lowering his body until he could feel every inch of her pressed against him. He wrapped one arm around her thigh, raising it high around his waist, allowing him to nestle his hardness against her wet heat. He kissed her with possessive need before breaking away to look into her eyes. With a low voice he asked her.

‘With my word I offer you my protection; with my body I bind it. Will you accept my offer; will you make the bond in blood?’

With every rapid breath she took she could feel the compelling pressure of his body against hers, searching his face she knew she would willingly accept him.

‘Yes My Lord, I accept your offer of my own accord and gladly bind the oath with my blood, my gift to you.’

With a roar he thrust home, breaking through her maidenhead and seating himself fully within her in a single stroke. She screamed, arching up whether to push him off or to become closer, she knew not. Her breath came in pants, tears squeezing from her eyes. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she stared up at him, his feral gaze watching her. Holding her down he tenderly licked the tears from her face.

‘Mine to guard, mine to protect, none shall harm.’

As she relaxed beneath him the pain inside her eased, her hips tilted, needing something, wanting more.

Bringing his mouth down to hers in a commanding kiss he shifted his hips to match the actions of his tongue. He slid out of her before plunging back in, setting an insistent rhythm, one he demanded she match, which she did so willingly as she once again felt the pressure building inside her.

Her arms wrapped round his shoulders, alternately stroking and gripping the heated, sweat soaked skin, feeling the muscles bunch beneath her fingers. Sliding one hand up to his head she gripped his hair tightly, holding him against her as he nuzzled into her throat.

He slipped his arms beneath her, pulling her to him as his back bowed, hips never ceasing their forceful movement. Chest and belly rubbed against hers, creating an ardent friction that dragged a high pitched wail from her.

His strokes went deeper and harder as he urged her towards her peak, both panting for breathe under the onslaught. He grunted against her neck, straining to reach deeper as he reached his climax. He bit down, breaking the skin of her shoulder and ripping a scream from her as she shattered around him. They rocked together as they rode the waves of pleasure flooding through them.

Once their breathing had slowed he raised himself to look into her flushed face. She tasted blood in the kiss he pressed to her mouth and her hand went to her shoulder, investigating the bite. She was relieved to find it wasn’t a large wound , a small price to pay for the protection he now afforded her.

He reached for the cloak and wrapped it round their entwined forms, cocooning them in the snug fabric. She snuggled close to his warmth and closed her eyes in contentment, slipping into a deep and exhausted sleep soon afterwards.

Weak autumn sunlight woke her the following morning. She rolled over and burrowed beneath the covers, groaning a little as her body let it be known it wasn’t happy. Covers! 

Sitting up swiftly she groaned as the soreness assailed her. Wide awake she clasped her hand to her shoulder and winced as she felt the puffy bruising round the bite mark there. She was home but she definitely hadn’t dreamt the time by the fire. Falling back against the pillows she felt something sliding round her neck. She grasped the object and lifted it to see what it was.

A smile lit her face as she looked at the arrowhead carved from antler, polished and smooth it gleamed white in the sun. Gripping it tightly in her hand she heard his words again.

‘Mine to guard, mine to protect, none shall harm.’

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I’m blaming Somnus for this one, her story ‘Awareness’ planted a giant bunny in my path and damn thing seems to be bullet resistant. Hopefully this will turn into a series of eight or nine fics, each one revolving round a sabbat and telling a story all together although they can still stand alone


End file.
